


Our Future Children

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Future Fic, Married Couple, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura, Syaoran, and children. Written for drorbitaldeathray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Future Children

“Syaoran, I’m pregnant.” she says as she walks into their bedroom. 

 

“….what!? When did-” he begins, before she gently taps his shoulder and turns towards him. 

 

“I found out right before I got here. I wanted you to be the first person I told.” she answers, as his face turns red and he begins to stammer something out to a pink teddy bear that’s sitting on the floor. 

 

_You’re going to be fine. Everything’s going to be alright, and we’re going to have a great life ahead of us with our kid._

“What do you want to name them?” she asks, as he stops stammering at the bear and looks up at her. 

 

“I’ve always liked the name Tsubasa.” he answers. 

 

_That’s a really pretty name with a pretty meaning too._

“So, Tsubasa Li, then?” she asks, and he’s smiling as he begins to hug her.


End file.
